Laços de Sangue
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •Dois anos se passaram e o ódio que Neji carregava consigo não fora esquecido, apenas amenizado. Hinata fica tumbada a uma cama de Hospital e agora o Bouke terá que ir numa missão para assassinar o responsável. .::NejiHina::.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto©. Masashi Kishimoto. Sem fins lucrativos_**.**

**Et Voilá.**

* * *

**---ooo---**

_Eu poderia dizer que desejaria um final feliz para mim nesta história. No fundo, qualquer homem desejaria isso, mesmo que num estado inconsciente. _

_Mas já não sou tão sensível aos sentimentos quanto antes. _

_O ódio entranhou-se em minhas veias, roubando qualquer traço ou esboço de emoção em minha vida. _

_Não há a emoção de amar. _

_Não há a emoção de matar. Há apenas um corpo oco tentando transformar-se em algo melhor, mesmo que em vão._

_Meu prêmio é teu castigo. E meu castigo... _

_É vê-la morta sem ter cumprimentado seu assassino._

**-**

**De Louis McDowell**

**Betado por Kira 'Larry'**

**-**

Parecia maldição. Sequer havia se passado um único dia, para que ele recebesse com serenidade a trágica notícia dada por Lee. Por um breve instante, sentiu a musculatura do corpo tornar-se tensa, e suas cordas vocais arderem incandescentemente para que pudesse gritar o nome de Hinata. Mesmo revoltado, conteve-se, levantou-se e deu as costas para o sobrancelhudo sem despedidas ou argumentos.

A multidão que caminhava tranquilamente em meio à calmaria nas ruas não impediu que passos largos e ligeiros corressem em direção ao Hospital Konoha. Mas ele não deveria estar ali. Não mesmo. Ainda conseguia se lembrar do jeito arrogante que a tratou sem realmente se importar com o que lhe ocorresse. E o preço de seus atos lhe viera mais rápido do que imaginou: Ele agora corria por ela. Não por desespero. Apenas para se fingir de desesperado. Afinal, ela era sua protegida, ao menos de uma encenação de sentimentos, ela era digna.

- _"Hoje é a minha primeira missão de ranking A, Neji-niisan..." – _A fina voz de sua prima inundava seus pensamentos numa cúpula de culpa.

Culpa que sempre se convertia numa imaculada e límpida reflexão, ainda que Neji tentasse ignorá-la. Mas ele era humano. Seu espírito de guerreiro poderia ser forte, mas sua alma era tão fraca quanto Hinata em um todo.

Porque, infelizmente, era humano.

E quando a lâmina de sua kunai não a alcançava, suas palavras faziam o trabalho.

Sangue. Era os que conectavam em laços fortes e invisíveis tal como a cor escarlate que corriam em suas veias. Ele sabia que se oferecesse palavras positivas a ela, tudo ocorreria bem até demais. Nenhuma voz, nem a do próprio Naruto, alcançava com tanta intensidade o coração da garota quanto a sua.

-

**Laços de Sangue**

-

Se no lugar do _"Adeus" _que saiu ríspido de seus lábios, desse espaço a um singelo _"Volte logo"_, Hinata teria lutado para sobreviver. Mas no fundo... Vê-la sofrer... Era gostoso. E em meio à mente tumultuada de lembranças, sua velocidade alcançara anormalidade sobrenatural, fruto do árduo treinamento que levava durante anos. Afinal, era jounnin, mas não um qualquer.

Hyuuga Neji era seu nome.

Entrou ao Hospital sem cerimônias, não demorando muito para que chegasse, por meio de uma escada curvilínea, num corredor estreito de pouca ventilação. Mais à frente estava o quarto de Hinata. Ao tocar na maçaneta da porta, hesitou, e permaneceu ali, imóvel devido ao forte odor dos remédios e ervas medicinais que lhe causavam forte enxaqueca.

Mas aquela dor era desprezivelmente menor do que qualquer outra que já havia sentido. Respirou fundo, prendendo o oxigênio em seus pulmões por alguns instantes, dando tempo apenas de modelar sua face na cotidiana inexpressividade que transbordava seus translúcidos olhos. Era simples, imediato. E assim, ele o fez. Abriu a porta com normalidade e a fechou disciplinadamente.

Adentro daquele ambiente de pouca luminosidade devido às cortinas fechadas, estava além de Hinata, a 6ª Hokage, Tsunade. Ela, que se encontrava observando o lado de fora por uma pequena brecha entreaberta da cortina, se virou lentamente para visualizá-lo com precisão. Seus olhos, diferentemente fora do habitual, sentenciavam compaixão. Compaixão que não o atingia. O ódio que ele ainda sentia por Hinata era incondicional e platônico, tal como amor.

- Ela não acordará mais. – A loira resolveu ser direta. – Hinata foi encontrada inerte no fundo de um rio e, pelos dados, estava há quarenta e cinco minutos submersa. De fato, teve sorte de ainda continuar viva. – Concluiu enquanto analisava o ninja parado em frente a ela. Nada, desde a postura de seu corpo até aos olhos perolados, denunciavam aflição, tristeza ou qualquer conceito que o levasse a angústia.

Por sua vez, Neji piscou. Tsunade falava como se alguma decisão coubesse a ele. Claro que não, Neji não resolveria um mínimo detalhe no destino dela. Cabia a Hiashi fazer isso, posto que ele fosse apenas o protetor da família principal. Protetor que, nas horas necessárias, não estava por perto para transformar-se em barreira impenetrável contra qualquer tipo de mal.

Mesmo assim, deu alguns passos a frente para tocá-la nas mãos. Estavam frias. Apertou contra as dele, entrelaçando-as, enquanto observava o pálido rosto adormecido em um sono profundo, que desvanecia qualquer traço de vida. Ela mergulhou num mundo sem volta. No fundo, Hinata estava morta, tal como Hizashi, seu querido pai. Mas diferente de outrora, nenhuma lágrima percorreria aquele branco rosto inexpressivo.

Aos poucos, o silêncio pincelava dolorosamente um clímax tenso e desconfortável, e a loira, sensibilizada pela arrogância com que o Bouke a tratava, fechou com força seus olhos para que não chorasse. Era nin-médica.

E justamente por isso, deveria ter o que justamente Neji possuía: A neutralidade dos sentimentos.

Ela respirou fundo, deixando seus dedos passarem pelos finos cabelos de coloração dourada de forma nervosa, à medida que sua face jovial se contraía. Tentou o mais rápido possível se acalmar. A palavra que teria que se encaixar naquela situação era profissionalismo, acima de qualquer sentimento que pudesse lhe atingir. E era o que faria.

- Independentemente do que o Clã Hyuuga resolver, você, Hyuuga Neji, comandará uma missão junto ao Time oito. - A voz soou séria e enfática o bastante para que moreno dirigisse seus olhos até ela. – Darei três horas para que saiam para a missão. – A mulher encerrou de forma imperativa enquanto se dirigia a porta.

- Certo. – Ele concordou. – Mas para qual objetivo? – Enquanto rompia o entrelace de suas mãos aos da Hyuuga.

- Achei que tinha sido óbvia. – Ironizou a outra esboçando um sorriso perigoso nos lábios. – Descubra o que aconteceu a ela e assassine quem o fez.

Neji estreitou os olhos. Ele sabia que Tsunade, aquela loira desregulada e insana, estava com um plano em mente. Ou, ao menos, ele pensava assim. Mas não havia problema nenhum, aquilo não o afetaria. Ele completaria a missão ou morreria tentando. Afinal de contas, ela era Hokage, e acima dela não havia ninguém mais a não ser Kami-sama.

**---ooo---**

* * *

_#Notas do Autor#_

Um pequenino prólogo para iniciarmos a Fic. Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia uma NejiHina, e honestamente, não gosto tanto do casal quanto eu gostava. Na verdade, eu odeio a Hinata. Esta história foi feita há dois anos atrás, postada no site como Everybody's Fool e colocada em Hiatus durante um longo período. Não estava maduro suficiente para escrever um enredo tão complexo quanto este. Talvez, nem atualmente eu esteja, mas vou arriscar. As atualizações serão feitas semanalmente, assim espero, já que os capítulos basicamente estão feitos.

Enfim...Reviews, por favor.


End file.
